Sorrel
Sorrel is a Scottish forest browni—girl and a main character in Dragon Rider. She ventures with Firedrake and Ben to find the Rim of Heaven. A place where all dragons every where may find peace and stay away from humans. History In Dragon Rider When Rat hurries to tell the dragons that humans are coming to destroy the dragons's last sanctuary, the valley they are currently residing in, Sorrel scoffs at her idea, and many of the dragons agree with her. The wise old dragon Slatebeard suggests finding the legendary Rim of Heaven, which is not taken very seriously by all but Firedrake, who sees Slatebeard in his cave. Sorrel agrees to go along with him. Before they depart, Rat advises them to find her cousin, Guilbert Graytail, who lives in the city. While in the city, they decide to rest for the night, but the place they are sleeping in is already occupied by a boy named Ben. It is decided, after Firedrake saves Ben from two men and much argument from Sorrel, that he will go along with them. Ben and Sorrel go find Rat's cousin while Firedrake hides. They continue their jouney to find the Rim of Heaven but are followed by a man-made homomallous, named Twigleg, who is also looking for the Rim of Heaven so he can tell Nettlebrand where the Rim of Heaven so he can finally devour Firedrake and the rest of the dragons living there. Physical Appearance Sorrel is a two-armed Forrest brownie with brown spots and pointed ears, she also has sulphur-yellow fur. She looks cat-like. Personality Like the rest of her kind, she's extremely fond of mushrooms, and when she is mad she calls people poisonous mushroom names. She has a big appetite. Sorrel is sometimes difficult, extremely stubborn, bad-tempered, and grumpy. She has a quick mind and, as brownies go, is more suspicious than dragons by nature. She's also not very fond of Twigleg and is superstitious when it comes down to his advice. Relationships Firedrake Firedrake is a young adult dragon who has a deep voice. He can only fly at the dark time of the moon like all dragons and is a very good friend of Sorrel, and they help each other from time to time (though she gets mad at him for warming up to Ben). Ben At first, Sorrel hated the idea of bringing Ben along, but has learned that he isn't a "scringy, bad, stupid human who will try to bother Firedrake and Sorrel. Instead he became good friends with them. Ben is kind hearted and fascinated by mythical creatures. He is smart, responsible, and curious. Ben is a child and was an thought to be an orphan when Firedrake and Sorrel found him living alone in an old, unused, smelly warehouse. Burr-Burr Chan Burr-Burr Chan is a mountain brownie with four arms, or Dubidai. He was destined to go on this journey with Sorrel and Firedrake. He don't be vibing. Sorrel really likes Burr-Burr Chan, and doesn't act so grumpy around hi Twigleg Twigleg was created by Nettlebrand's creator and has always been Nettlebrand's servant. When Nettlebrand finds out about Firedrake he sends him out to follow them. Twigleg is accidentally seen and saved by them and Professor Greenbloom. Sorrel thinks negatively of Twigleg and continues to pick and pull at him during their adventure. Later on Twigleg ends up becoming great friends with all of them and admits what he was doing. He started feeding Nettlebrand bad info because he thinks Ben should be his new master and she is very suspicous Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragon Rider Characters Category:Brownies